Big Brother Discord 5
Big Brother Discord 5 is the fifth season of Big Brother Discord. The season's theme is technology and is likely in reference to the theme of interactive technology used for Big Brother 20 (US).''The season was announced on 26 February 2019 and began on 8 March 2019. The game concluded on 23 April 2019, where Kasnoy was declared the winner against Shane in a 5-2 vote. '''Season Summary' This season on Big Brother Discord....14 new players began the battle for a virtual half-million dollars. From the beginning the house had a common goal in mind and everyone temporarily banded together to eliminate the inactive players. Kaleb and Boismenu were both sent packing. Then, CJ and Connor were both expelled from the game for showing very minimal signs of activity. A rejected applicant UnknownHacker took over the season as the new host and began his reign of power. Josh, Last, Kasnoy, and Garrett formed a four person alliance and intended to stick together. And even though Garrett was on the chopping block, he was spared by his alliance and Shane, and Toast took the fall. Pin won the next HOH and nominated Kasnoy and Shane for eviction. Josh won the POV and had to decide between two close allies. With the Hacker forcing whoever won the veto to use it, Shane was sure he would be saved, but Josh instead vetoed his alliance member Kasnoy. Garrett was nominated again. With Shane being in danger, he went to work and convinced Kasnoy and Mik to save him. They flipped and Garrett became the first member of the jury. With Shane and Kasnoy now having a newfound trust in each other, they continuously won competitions and sent their biggest threats out the door. Josh, Recon, Last, and Pin were all evicted. Although Mik won the final four HOH and tried to take one of them out, Shane won the veto and Pas fell victim. At the last HOH competition, Shane prevailed as the final HOH of the season, evicting Mik. Now, after a great season it comes down to this. Who'll become the winner of BBD5? Kasnoy, or Shane? It all happens live, right here, on the season finale of Big Brother Discord 5! Houseguests Season Five was open for only new players, and when applications were announced, HWD was planning to accept fourteen contestants. In the end, fifteen applications were sent in, meaning one person would be cut from the final list; however, there were really only fourteen applications as the fifteenth was an alternate account used by HWD to set up the "Hacker's Reign" Twist. The cast is remembered for being somewhat inactive, especially in comparison to the two seasons preceding it. For example, Season Three had a total of 124 Diary Room sessions and Season Four had a total of 114 Diary Sessions. Season Five had only 63, which is a drastic drop. As well as that, Season Five struggled to reach its minimum of fourteen applications on time. In general, the players were quieter and less vocal about the game than seen in previous seasons, causing the viewers to be unsure about what was going on during the game most of the time. Also unlike the two preceeding seasons, there were three occasions where three different players failed to vote on time. The players are also noted for having banded together to eliminate the inactives first. Following the evictions of Kaleb and Boismenu, Connor and CJ were expelled for their inactivity, and it is said that the game truly began at the final ten. Season Five was also said to be slow paced, and many houseguests complained towards the end of the game. As the game got close to finishing, Shane was heavily blamed for the lack of speed and Mik was bashed for being overly impatient. Weeks Week 1 14 new players began the digital excitement of Big Brother Discord 5! Although the house was very quiet, lots of scheming and alliance making occured behind the scenes. Although not wanting to, Last won the first HOH, and played it safe by nominating two players who were dubbed inactive by the house. With Pin and Kaleb on the chopping block, Pin emerged and started playing. Last narrowly won the power of veto and kept his nominations intact. Though the vote was split, the house ultimately evicted Kaleb for his extreme inactiveness. Week 2 Josh became the new HOH and continued the house's wishes to take out the inactive players. He nominated Boismenu and Connor, with the intention of evicting the former. After he won POV, he left his nominations intact and the house seemed to be almost united. Boismenu was later evicted 6-3. Week 3 After continued inactivity, CJ and Connor were both expelled from the game, which left us with the final 10. Mik surprised everyone when he became the new Head of Household. He played it safe by nominating Garrett and Pas, two people he had had little interaction with. Recon then formed an alliance between himself, Mik, and Pas. After Recon won the brutal power of veto, he chose to take Pas off of the block. Recon tried to convince Mik to backdoor Josh, but when word got back to Josh, he made a deal with Mik. He promised never to nominate him if he nominated Pin or Toast. And at the veto ceremony Mik took the deal and put Toast on the block. While both nominees scrambled for votes, it seemed that Shane was the swing vote. And at the eviction Shane chose to vote to evict Toast, after seeing it as his best game move. Pin then also voted his former ally out after the alliance of four convinced him to. Toast was evicted 5-2. Week 4 At the beginning of the week the house learned that the veto was forced to be used for the week. Pin won the next HOH taking more power away from the Core Four alliance. He made his targets in nominating Kasnoy and Shane. Josh won the power of veto and was torn between the two nominees. Shane was sure Josh would save him, but at the veto meeting Josh stayed loyal to his alliance and saved Kasnoy. Pin nominated Garrett as the replacement. Although the Core Four were sure they could keep Garrett with Mik's vote, Shane went to work. After Shane talked with Mik and Kasnoy, he managed to get them to flip their votes and Garrett was evicted 4-2. Week 5 Shane went from the block to the top when he won the next HOH. Although he considered playing it safe by nominating two outsiders, Shane went for the bigger targets and nominated Last and Josh for eviction. After the nomination ceremony, Josh, Last, and Mik were angry for trusting him last week. Shane then went on to win the power of veto and he kept his nominations intact. Despite Last thinking he was next to go, the house ultimately went after Josh for being seen as a bigger threat. Josh was evicted 3-1, after Pin didn't vote. Week 6 At the beginning of the week the Hacker announced that two HOHs would be crowned, but that they were also not guaranteed to be safe. Last and Pas both won HOH, but afterwards the rest of the house was given the opportunity to Mutiny against the HOHs. Should there be a majority vote for the Mutiny, then the HOHs would go on the block as the two nominees. After the vote, only Mik chose not to have Mutiny, so Last and Pas both went on the chopping block. At the veto competition the houseguests also learned that if the veto winner would choose to use the POV, then they would pick the replacement nominee. Kasnoy went on to win the POV and used it to save Last. He put up Recon as the replacement nominee. Last, X, and Mik formed a new alliance in the game. They all voted for Recon, and roped in Pas. Recon was evicted 3-2. Week 7 Shane won his second HOH of the season and chose his targets by nominating Last and Mik for eviction. Shane then won the power of veto, and left his nominations intact. As a final effort to save himself, Last asked Pas and X to vote to save him, and he warned them about the threat that Shane was posing. Although Pin did vote to evict Mik, it ultimately wasn't enough and Last was evicted by a 2-1 vote. Week 8 Kasnoy won the next HOH competition, and remained loyal to his allies Shane and Pas by nominating Mik and Pin for eviction. Kasnoy kept the power to his side when he also won the power of veto. He left nominations the same, and left it up to Shane and Pas on who to evict. Although Shane considered evicting Mik, he ultimately rallied Pas to vote off Pin for being better at competitions overall. Pin was evicted in a 2-0 vote. Week 9 Mik won a do or die HOH, and nominated Kasnoy and Shane, with the intention of evicting the latter. Shane saved himself when he then won the power of veto. After deciding on who to evict between two allies, Shance cast the sole vote to evict Pas, making him the 6th member of the Jury. Finale The final 3 battled it out in the last three part HOH competition. Shane won the first part and immediately advanced to part 3. Mik won the second round, which automatically put Kasnoy on the block. Shane and Mik made a deal to take each other to the end no matter who won the last HOH. In the end Shane won it all and went back on his deal, by evicting Mik, and staying true to his ally Kasnoy. Jury Vote The jurors questioned Kasnoy and Shane as to why they should win the game. Shane received a lot of flack for his gameplay, while Kasnoy even argued as to why Shane deserved to win. In the end, Kasnoy was declared the winner of Big Brother Discord 5 in a 5-2 jury vote over Shane. Voting Chart Competitions Twists Hacker's Reign On the day the houseguests were revealed, a user by the name of "UnkownHacker" was boasting about his amazing gameplay in the general chat, where a couple people called him out for being cocky. Hacker was very confident he would be cast, that there was no way he would be cut-but he was that one out of fifteen; however, this was all a ruse. UnknownHacker is an alternate count of the host used to set up the hacker twist which would take place later throughout the season. The Hacker initiated these three twists throughout the season: :• Fake Twist (Week 3): A viewer vote was announced, where the viewers would vote upon a fake twist to announce to the house. They voted for "Whoever loses the next HOH is instantly evicted". :• Forced POV (Week 4): Whoever won the power of veto for this week would be forced to use it on one of the nominees. Josh won the veto and used it on Kasnoy. :• Co-HOHs and Mutiny (Week 6): During Week 6, the Hacker announced that two HOHs would be crowned, but that they were also not guaranteed safety. After the HOHs were won, the houseguests had the choice to Mutiny against the HOHs, thus nominating them for eviction. If the veto is used, the veto winner would nominate someone to be the replacement nominee. Kasnoy, Pin, Recon, and Shane voted for Mutiny, putting Last and Pas on the block. Mik was the only one to vote against Mutiny. Kasnoy won and used the veto on Last and subsequently nominated Recon as the replacement. Diary Room Out of the fourteen contestants, only six players submitted at least one diary room. About 84% of all Diary Room Sessions were submitted by Shane and Last, where Shane submitted the most diary rooms with a total count of 30. He tied the previous record of 30 submitted by Brandon in BBD4. To read the players' Diary Room entries, visit Diary Room Sessions: BBD5. Rules Official Rules of BBD5: Be sure to read and follow these! 1. Don't bully or harass others. Game drama is fine, but don't take it too far. 2. If you're a spectator or eliminated contestant then you ARE NOT allowed to influence the game or reveal info to people still in. Doing so may result in an instant-ban. 3. You are not allowed to send game-related screenshots to other contestants. 3a. The only acception to this is if you want to send me screenshots to show me any interesting conversations or something like that. 4. Use the channels for what they're intended to be used for. 5. Don't post any NSFW content. 6. No alternate accounts. 7. No cheating on challenges. This includes telling the answers or helping fellow contestants. 8. Use common sense If you break rules then there will be consequences: 1st/2nd rule break = Warning 3rd rule break = Getting the "expelled" role which makes you unable to talk in the server for as long as I feel is necessary 4th rule break = Ban Hammer Note that some cases of rules being broken can lead to an instant ban If you catch someone breaking the rules and have proof, please show me. Breaking the rules is not cool and will ruin the fun for everyone. If someone gets away with breaking a rule then they're ruining their experience and the experience of others and they will always carry that guilt with them. Trivia • BBD5 marks the first season where no players quit the game. • BBD5 marks the first season where players have been expelled, namely Connor and CJ. • Pin (or X) is the younger brother of Rock who played in BBD3, BBD4, and BBD7 All Stars. • BBD5 has three players return for BBD7 All Stars: Kasnoy, Shane, and Mik. • For the Season Rankings category in Road to All Stars, BBD5 is ranked 4th out of 6. • The finalists for this season, Kasnoy and Shane, are also the finalists for BBD7 All Stars. • This season has the most instances where the HOH also wins the POV in the same week, with five occurences. They are: week one, Last; week two, Josh; week five, Shane; week seven, Shane; week eight, Kasnoy.